


Her Phantom Lady

by bindedlies



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Freedom Fighters: The Ray (Web Series), Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (1976), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 1950’s homophobia, Disease, F/F, Homophobia, time period homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindedlies/pseuds/bindedlies
Summary: In a world full of hate, they flourished.
Relationships: Hippolyta (Wonder Woman)/Ted Grant, mentions of, phantom lady/hippolyta (wonder woman), sandra knight/hippolyta, sandra knight/hippolyta (wonder woman)
Comments: 2





	Her Phantom Lady

When they laid together, they laid in silence. Their heavy panting coming to a halt when the brownstone settled or the floor creaked. They would never address this outside of these walls, never once looking upon each other as they did now- but when they were in this room, with the door closed and firmly locked- and her goggles thrown on the floor- Sandra sung for Hippolyta. 

The Queen had learned of the Phantom Lady before the time travel- before Ted. Sitting at a round table in the watchtower awaiting Diana taught the Queen much about the woman before her. The way her suit attracted dark stares of men, or how when they showered together her eyes lingered on her figure that was shaped by the Gods themselves. 

When they laid in the too-small bed, their heartbeats matching pace while her hands slid down her body. No one knew of their 'disease', despite the press guessing Hippolyta's illness from her origins even with the presence of Ted on her arm. The government went as far as to moving Hippolyta to the male showers in hopes of changing her before knowing the truth of what went down in those showers. 

The two always found it weird how Ted Knight and Dinah Drake could have an affair on their spouses yet if Sandra were to kiss a woman- she'd be admitted to the newly found Arkham. 

When Ted had stepped into her life, she saw it as her deepest prayers answered, yet her heart still yearned for the scantily clad phantom who haunted her halls. Sometimes sneaking into a closet or even returning to the showers once more before her and Ted finally called it official- he dropped his, and she dropped hers- even crying over the woman over a period. 

When time came to leave, the Queen held him- held the boy she saw become a man- a man for her and their family. She had left him a mess, and left with her heart shattered beneath his feet.

Sandra had caught her outside. The cold windy air of New York in the winter swirled between them as she lost her breath. Sandra's eyes met hers and her heartbeat rang in her ears. 

Hippolyta asked to come with her, and she had almost accepted. She kissed her knuckles one by one, leaving silent prayers lingering. The way she said Hippolyta's name and shook her head still lives on through Hippolyta's scars on her heart. 

Sandra Knight was her balance, and her call for home during the War, but her disease was truly a phantom to the world.


End file.
